Princesa de la Noche Escarlata
by SaintGus
Summary: Durante mi estadía en Hoeen han sucedido extraños acontecimientos en las rutas. Durante la noche algo o alguien aparece con el fin de llevar acabo desapariciones y muertes. Una historia que combina el misterio con el romance.
1. Chapter 1

Princesa de la Noche Escarlata

Autor: Pokemon no me pertenece, les pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias.

Capítulo 1

Aún no sé por dónde iniciar esta historia. Iniciare por lo más básico, mi nombre es Anker, tengo 20 años y soy un joven líder de gimnasio en la región Johto. Hace unas semanas me tome un descanso para explorar y estudiar los Pokemons de las otras regiones, principalmente los Pokemons de tipo "Siniestro" de los cuales me especializó. Con el motivo también de agrandar mi equipo o familia como me gusta decirle.

Hace unos días llegue a la región de Hoenn para estudiar los comportamientos y hábitos de un Pokemon en especial, un Mightyena, el cual desde hace tiempo he querido añadir a mi esquipo.

En esta mañana, cuando unos pequeños pero claros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana ocasionan que me levante. Aun somnoliento me paro y entro al baño a darme una ducha, cuando salgo del baño ya más despierto reviso mi celular y me doy cuenta que hoy se cumple una semana desde que llegue a la región de Hoenn, después de vestirme con una atuendo típico para mí, me dispuse a desayunar. Al terminar de desayunar salir del hotel con una mochila de color negro, mi favorita, donde llevaba todo lo necesario para continuar con mi investigación de un pequeño grupo de Mightyenas, que desde hace un par de días había encontrado. Salí del hotel que se encontraba en la cuidad Malvalona fui al centro Pokemon donde había dejado por la noche a mi entrañable amigo Kike un Zoroark el cual se recuperaba de una semana de arduo trabajo. Cuando al fin me lo entregan lo dejo salir de su Pokéball. Recuerdo que le dije.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?- le dije entusiasmado-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

El me esbozó una sonrisa junto con un leve gruñido y me miró fijamente dándome a entender que todo está bien.

-Bien, si no tienes algún problema, ¡Vamos!- Exclame con energía.- Hoy tendremos un gran día.

Cuando caminábamos hacia la ruta 103, donde ya había identificado una pequeña manada de Mightyenas los cuales los he estado investigado desde ya hace dos días, se me vino a la mente aquella historia que escuche durante el viaje en el barco hacia Hoenn sobre extraños acontecimientos que sucedían por las rutas de Hoenn, que por lo que escuche, a la mitad de la noche cuando la luna alcanzaba su más alto apogeo durante su recorrido nocturno, aparecía un Pokemon de extraña apariencia, este Pokemon lleva puesto un vestido rojo y en su cabeza un velo del mismo color, al parecer este Pokemon no tiene un rutina, o sea que aparece completamente al azar y en lugares diferentes, pero siempre en las rutas de Hoenn, las personas que estaban contado la historia decían que no hay manera de saber cuándo y dónde aparecería este Pokemon. Lo único que sabían era que cuando este Pokemon aparecía se escuchaba una melodía, al parecer proveniente del Pokemon, la melodía parecía ser interpretada por algún instrumento parecido al de una flauta, decían los rumores, y que al finalizar la melodía sucedían cosas extrañas, por ejemplo las personas que escuchaban esta melodía completa desaparecían y después de varios días eran encontrados sin vida, en los pueblos desaparecían personas y Pokemons, las personas que estaban contando la historia, seguían diciendo que la única manera en la cual evitar a este Pokemon era no seguir la melodía o huir cuando la escullasen, evitarla a toda costa y solo esperar a tener suerte de que aquel Pokemon no los encuentre.

Durante toda mi estadía no había visto ni escuchado nada con respecto de este misterioso Pokemon. Y aparte yo soy muy escéptico con este tipo de leyendas y cuentos, soy de los que cree que detrás de todo este tipo de cosas se encuentra una razón lógica. Nada sucede porque sí. Aunque tengo que decir que si despertó mi curiosidad por este misterioso Pokemon, quería saber por qué se habían creado estos rumores, y me entusiasmaba el pensar que este Pokemon podría pertenecer al tipo "Sinestro".

Cuando al fin llegamos a la zona donde se encontraba la manada de Mightyenas cerca de la ruta 103, miro mi reloj, y me doy cuenta que ya pasan de las seis de la tarde, eso fue porque me había tardado un poco en encontrar a la manada. Esta era una pequeña manada conformada por dos machos y tres hembras. Había una hembra que se veía más grande que los demás, al parecer era la líder de la manada, la otra hembra parecía que estaba en relación con uno de los machos, los dos al parecer tenían la misma edad, y los otros dos machos se veían aún más jóvenes al parecer eran hijos de la líder. Nunca trate de acercarme mucho a la manada ya que no quería interferir en sus hábitos y actividades, a parte, los Mightyenas tiene la fama de ser muy agresivos en manada y aunque contaba con Kike nos superaban en número, así que decidí no acercarme mucho.

Cuando estaba apuntando en mi libreta algunos aspectos notables del día de hoy sobre esta manada, Kike me hace un gruñido, el cual me hace que voltee hacia la manada de Pokemons. Cuando me di cuenta fije mi mirada en la menor de las hembras, al parecer se encontraba embarazada, ya que se le notaba un pequeño bulto en el estómago, tenía mis sospechas de que la hembra estaba preñada, pero no lo había notado bien hasta ahora. Por lo que mi investigación me decía la nueva cría iba a nacer pronto. En ese momento me alegre por la manada, al parecer iban a tener otro integrante en la manada. Según mis investigaciones cuando existe este tipo de acontecimientos el líder de la manada guiara al resto a un lugar seguro y cómodo para el cuidado y nacimiento del nuevo integrante. Y así fue, seguí a la manada dentro del bosque cerca de la Ruta 117. En este bosque tranquilo la manada descanso para que la hembra pudiera cuidar del huevo.

Hice un pequeño campamento solo para descansar un rato y comer un poco antes de irnos. Había sido un día agotador cuando estaba cenando junto con Kike, apuntaba en mis cuadernos toda la información que había recopilado durante el día. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, por lo noche que se había hecho, me detiene un grito, como si fuera un llanto, volteo hacia la manada y efectivamente era lo que pensaba, el pequeño Poochyena había salido del huevo, se veía saludable y lleno de energía, era un momento de alegría tanto para los nuevos padres como para la manada. Los Mightyenas de la manada empezaron a aullar, anunciando así la llegada del nuevo integrante a la manda.

En ese momento voltee hacia el cielo nocturno, donde una sábana negra cubierta por cientos de estrellas cobijaba la noche y la luna le daba luz y esperanza a una nueva cría. Gire para observar la expresión de Kike el cual estaba muy sorprendido como yo, todo parecía que las cosas para esta manada se iban a poner bien, hasta que escuche una melodía proveniente de un instrumento parecido al de una flauta.


	2. Chapter 2

Princesa de la Noche Escarlata

Autor: Pokémon no me pertenece, les pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias.

Capítulo 2

La melodía parecía tener un ritmo tranquilo y relajante, jamás había escuchado algo parecido en mi vida, como si la misma melodía me llevara a un lugar desconocido donde solo se podía sentir paz y armonía, era muy hipnotizante, y de este modo me deje llevar por la melodía, no tenía ningún control de mis movimientos o mis pensamientos, solo podía pensar en que quería seguir esa melodía, no sabía de dónde provenía exactamente, pero empecé a caminar como si la misma melodía me guiara sobre un camino desconocido.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar esa melodía sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me saco del trance, caigo de frente y me golpeo la pierna izquierda con una roca, un dolor recorre por todo mi cuerpo y me estremezco, siento un dolor en la zona de impacto y me cubro con la mano y me empiezo a sobar la zona donde recibí el golpe.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamé para mí mismo- ¡Pero qué demonios pasa!-.

Gracias al golpe que recibí pude salí del trance en el que me encontraba, al parecer no camine mucho desde el lugar donde había hecho mi campamento, volteo para buscar a Kike, y estaba atrás de mí viéndome con una cara que me decía que no entendía que estaba pasando, al parecer él fue el que me golpeó la cabeza para poder salir del trance en el que me encontraba, por lo que deduje que a él no le afecto la melodía o pudo salir del trance más fácil por ser del tipo "Siniestro", no indague mucho en las posibilidades, al darse cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento y aparte de que no le respondía me golpeo, le agradezco. Cundo me doy cuenta la melodía se había acabado volteo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la manada de Mightyenas, ellos ya no estaban.

Me preocupe por la manada y por el cachorro, así que con el dolor de la pierna decidí encontrarlos y asegúrame de que se encontraran a salvo.

Veo mi celular me doy cuenta que pasan de la media noche y no tenía señal, esto era por lo zona boscosa donde me encontraba, así que no podía pedir ayuda, con todo esto que había pasado no se me hizo buena idea el buscar ayuda ya que la Cuidad más cerca (Cuidad Petalia) quedaba a media hora de distancia caminando y aparte con mi dolor en la pierna no podía andar muy rápido. Así que me trague el dolor y seguí caminando.

Con ayuda de la luz de la luna me acerque al último lugar en el que estaba la manada, el nido donde había nacido aquel Poochyena, el último lugar donde había visto a la manda, Kike se encontraba detrás de mí, cuando llegue veo un rastro de pisadas en una dirección, esa dirección guiaba hacia el interior de bosque.

Volteo a ver a Kike y le hago una señal con mi mano derecha posicionando el dedo índice enfrente de mis labios, haciendo entender que guardemos silencio, por si escuchábamos algo, Kike afirmo con la cabeza y me siguió. Seguí el camino guiado por las huellas que con ayuda de la luz de la luna pude identificar más fácilmente por donde había pasado la manada. Llegue a un punto donde ya no pude ver las huellas, esto a que los árboles se hacían cada vez más frondosos, impidiendo el paso de la luz de la luna. En este punto volteo con Kike y le dijo en voz baja.

-Ya no lo logro seguirles la pista. ¿Podrías seguirlos con tú olfato a partir de este punto?, por favor amigo.

Kike me hace un pequeño gruñido y se posiciona delante de mí, el empieza a olfatear y empieza a caminar hacia lo más profundo del bosque. En este punto mí vista se vuelve mala, no logro ver nada a más de un metro, me pego más a Kike para así no poder perderlo. Cuidando mis pisadas, solo escucho algunos ruidos como las hojas rompiéndose con cada pisada que damos y el sonido de las hojas de los arboles moviéndose bajo el ritmo de un leve viento nocturno.

Escucho que las pisadas de Kike se detienen de golpe y empieza a gruñir, me posiciono a un lado de él y le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?, ¿Qué viste?

Cuando logro enfocar bien la mirada veo un Zigzagoon en el suelo, me acerco a él, de primera instancia se ve que está dormido, pero se me hizo muy extraño ya que se veía que estaba mojado, pero por lo oscuro que estaba la zona no podía ver bien. Conforme me voy acercando me doy dando cuenta que esta lastimado, me acerco más a él, saco mi celular para poder alumbrarle un poco y me doy cuenta que no es agua de lo que esta empapado, veo una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de un costado del Zigzagoon, era una herida muy profunda y limpia, atravesó los músculos dejando un poco de viseras expuestas, al parecer se había hecho con algún tipo de navaja, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Después de ver eso saque de mi mochila unos vendajes y gasas para limpiar la zona y vendar al Zigzagoon, lo hice lo más rápido posible, procurando no abrir más la herida, cuando termine lo tome en mis brazos y se lo di a Kike. Le dije

-Escucha amigo, este Pokémon está muy dañado, como ves tiene una gran herida. Es de suma importancia que lo lleves al Hospital Pokémon. Utiliza tú gran velocidad y llévalo en esa dirección- Apunte en dirección del pueblo más cercano, después le di una nota- Dale esta nota a la enfermera aquí le explico todo lo que le paso, ahorita llego yo, solo que es más importante que el Zigzagoon llegué para que sea atendido de urgencia- le dije a Kike, el me miro fijamente y me afirmó moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo, y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Después de esto solo lo vi desaparecer en las sobras, yo obviamente le mentí a Kike, no iba a ir tras él, tenía que llegar hasta el fondo de esto, o por lo menos asegurarme que la manada de Mightyenas estuviera bien.

Con ayuda de mi celular alumbraba el camino en dirección que Kike seguía, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, la perna me seguía doliendo así que levante el pantalón para ver claramente que me había pasado, al parecer solo era un gran golpe, la zona estaba roja y morada en el centro, sin darle más importancia seguí caminado, el viento comenzaba a mover las hojas de los árboles con más intensidad, mientras más me adentraba en el bosque de me dificultaba el respirar, y no era porque estuviera cansado, sino porque el aire se hacía más pesado y con un olor muy fuerte, como si algo estuviese podrido, escuche el aullido de un Pokémon, pero no era un aullido ordinario o como el que lo Mightyenas hicieron cundo nació el pequeño Poochyena, más bien era un aullido de dolor, seguí caminando con más velocidad hasta que llegue a una zona del bosque donde se aclaraba un poco. Cuando llegue ahí no podía creer lo que veía.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la pequeña zona donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de Pokémons en estado de descomposición, la mayoría de ellos al parecer llevan varios días ya que hasta se notaban los huesos de algunos, inmediatamente me lleve la mano a la boca para no aspirar el fuerte olor que desprendían, me acerque para poder ver a un Whismur, el cual tenía una gran cortada a su costado, parecido al del Zigzagoon de antes. Horrizado por la escena empecé a caminar hacia atrás, pero algo me detuvo, escuche un pequeño gruñido más adelante de la zona donde se encontraban los Pokémons, con miedo pero con más determinación seguí avanzando hasta que llegue a un pequeña colina donde se encontraban los Mightyenas pero al parecer ya era muy tarde, todos estaban tumbados en la colina con una gran cantidad de sangre a su alrededor, los revisé pero ya ninguno respiraba ni tenían pulso, a parte habían perdido mucha sangre, unas lágrimas brotaron de la tristeza, coraje, impotencia y enojo al no poder ayudarlos.

Cuando estaba llorando por la situación en la que me encontraba escuche un gruñido detrás de mí, con ayuda de la luz de luna pude identificar que era el pequeño Poochyena, se encontraba debajo de la pierna de su madre, como abrazándola, pude ver con ayuda de la poca luz que había que tenía una herida en la frente cerca de ojo, cuando quise acercarme a él me gruño, no quería que me acercara a él, y lo entendía, tan pequeño y ya había perdido a su familia, su manada pero principalmente a su madre, me acerque lentamente al cachorro para tranquilizarlo y hacerle entender que no le haría daño, cuando me encontraba más cerca del cachorro de repente escucho la melodía de una flauta, pero esta vez se escuchaba detrás mío.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Princesa de la Noche Escarlata

Autor: Pokémon no me pertenece, les pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias.

Capítulo 3

Aún era de noche y en la pequeña colina donde solo alumbraba la luz de la luna me encontraba con un conjunto de sentimientos como temor, miedo y angustia que se empezaban a acumular dentro de mí, esto me hacían sentir mal. En el momento que escuche la melodía de aquella flauta, un escalofrío recorrió desde la espalda hasta la punta de mis dedos, el pequeño Poochyena comenzó a gruñir, me trague el miedo y me giré para averiguar qué se encontraba detrás de mí.

Cuando gire para ver lo que se encontraba detrás mí, veo una silueta humanoide cubierta por un vestido completamente de un vestido rojo, un rojo muy fuerte como si fuera el rojo de una piedra Escarlata, en su cabeza llevaba un velo del mismo color, aquel velo era traslucido así que llegue a ver su piel el cual era completamente blanca, un blanco como el de la luna, cundo fije la mirada hacía el instrumento de donde provenía la melodía me di cuenta que no era una flauta , era como un pequeño flautín.

La melodía que tocaba era diferente a la anterior, era una melodía tranquila, pero a diferencia de la otra, esta no me hipnotizo, realice unos pasos hacia atrás para poder observarla mejor, este ser estaba levitando en el aire, lo rodeaba un aura del mismo color que su vestido y su velo. Cuando la mire más detalladamente me fije que en su pecho llevaba una especie de "pico". Cuando vi eso, en ese momento me di cuenta que era un Pokémon, era un Gardevoir, tenía las mismos características, solamente diferenciaban en el color del vestido y que su pico no era color rojo, era color verde, un verde hoja.

Cuando termino de tocar la melodía no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar, así que me posicione delante del pequeño Poochyena el cual no dejaba de gruñir. Me le quede mirando fijamente al Gardevoir para ver qué movimiento iba a hacer. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, unos ojos verde claro, se me quedo mirando fijamente y en ese momento escucho una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

 _-¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí?-_ Dijo con una voz muy clara, pero se notaba un odio en cada palabra que me decía- _No puedes estar aquí._

Le conteste

-Soy Anker, un entrenador Pokémon, solo vine por aquí porque perdí el rumbo- Trataba de sonar tranquilo y convincente para no alterarla – Solo déjame llevar este Pokémon – señale al Poochyena – y me voy.

 _\- No tienes permitido estar en este lugar, las personas que vienen a este lugar deben morir-_ dijo con más odio que antes – _No dejare que escapes con vida de este lugar._

En ese momento su flautín se llenó de luz y se transformó en un una larga espada, como si fuera una Katana pero más corta.

Trate de hablarle para que se tranquilizara, era lo único que podía hacer para evitar una muerte segura.

-Tranquila escucha, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño o algo por el estilo, solo baja esa arma y platiquemos para llegar a un acuerdo.

 _\- ¡Mientes!_ \- Grito dentro de mi cabeza – _Es lo único que saben hacer ustedes las personas, mentir, así que no trates de hablar que me molesta tu voz._

\- No, no. Yo no te voy a mentir – Trataba de conversarla – Solo tomo este Pokémon y me voy.

 _\- Ya no hay salvación para ese Pokémon o para ti humano, solo les queda morir junto a los demás._

En el momento que iba a atacar se detuvo en seco, cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, después de eso de repente me sentí muy cansado con mucho sueño, me tumbe en el suelo por el cansancio que me dio de repente, me arrastre por el suelo hasta estar cerca de aquel Poochyena el cual recuerdo mirarlo y después cerré los ojos lentamente.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en una habitación blanca, me levanto y no logro ver nada, solo el blanco de las paredes que me rodeaban, de repente aparece este el Gardevoir de antes, apareció en medio de la sala.

-Te suplico por favor que me ayudes - empezó a hablarme, con una voz más dulce y tranquila que antes - eres el único ser humano con el cual he podido hacer contacto así que por favor te ruego que me ayudes.

\- A que te refieres con que te ayude. No entiendo nada de lo que ésta pasando. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué o quién eres exactamente? ¿Por qué atacas a los Pokémons o personas? - Empecé a cuestionar, ya que no podía procesar todo lo que pasaba.

\- Como vez soy una Gardevoir, mi nombre es Paula o al menos así me decía mi entrenador y estamos dentro de tu mente, con mis poderes psíquicos logre contactarte contigo, ya que esta fue la única manera en la que mi verdadero yo se puede comunicar.

\- ¿Cómo que tu verdadero yo? No entiendo nada.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo para explicarte los detalles, solo te puedo decir que estoy encerrada en mi propio cuerpo, no puedo salir ya que hay algo que se apodero de mí, ¡o no! – Se detuvo en seco – el tiempo se acabó, tratare de alejarme de aquí lo más rápido posible, así que por favor huye de aquí en el momento que te levantes. Adiós y gracias por escucharme, te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario, Bye.

Después de eso me desperté, estaba en la colina en el mismo lugar donde caí, me levante confundido por lo que había pasado cuando me di cuenta ya no era de noche, el sol daba sus primeros rayos de la mañana, miro hacia abajo y veo al pequeño Poochyena dormido cerca del cuerpo de su madre, en ese momento escucho que algo se acerca por detrás de mío, giro rápidamente y de entre los arboles sale Kike, vaya que me dio un susto. Me acerco a él y le toco la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por todo amigo.

El me gruñe aceptando mis agradeciendo. Le acaricio la cabeza y comento.

-Vámonos amigo, no estoy tranquilo en este lugar.

Me mira fijamente y me afirma con la cabeza. Me giro para ir por el Poochyena, el cual aún seguía dormido miro su herida que tenía en la ceja izquierda, era una cortada de aproximadamente unos pocos centímetros de largo, la sangre ya había parado de salir.

Volteo hacia Kike y le dijo.

-Amigo no podemos dejar esto así – Decía mientras miraba los cuerpos de los Migthyenas – Tenemos que hacer algo con ellos.

Kike voltio a verme

-Usa "Excavar" y crea 5 agujeros en el suelo – le ordeno – haremos unas tumbas.

Kike gruñe con energía y empieza a excavar, el sonido despierta al Poochyena el cual me vuelve a mirar y me empieza a gruñir.

-Tranquilo amigo – le decía mientras me acercaba a el – no voy a hacerte daño.

El Poochyena dejo de gruñir, pero aun no quitaba esa expresión de enojo de su rostro. El Poochyena voltea a ver a Kike, el cual cuando termina se posiciona detrás de mí.

-Lo ves – le dijo al Poochyena mientras acaricio a Kike en la cabeza- no voy a hacerte daño, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Kike quiso ayudar y le gruñe a Poochyena para tratar de crear una conversación entre ellos.

Cuando terminan el Poochyena se levanta y voltea hacia su madre, le empieza a aullar. Los dejo un momento a solas y voy por los cuerpos de los Migthyenas y los coloco dentro de cada uno de los agujeros que Kike había hecho. Al último deje el de la madre del Poochyena. Me acerque poco a poco al cuerpo de la madre del Poochyena porque el aún se encontraba acostado a un lado de ella. Al momento que la toco el Poochyena se levanta y me mira, pero ya no me gruñe como antes, la levanto con cuidado y la llevo al agujero, el Poochyena me sigue en todo momento, cuando la posiciono dentro del agujero el Poochyena salta dentro del agujero y junta su cabeza con la de su madre y hace unos pequeños gruñidos como si se estuviera despidiendo de ella, empiezo a taparla con la arena para enterarla, cuando acabo volteo a ver al pequeño Poochyena y se le notaban unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Cuando termino voy por unas rocas grandes y las coloco en sima de cada una de las tumbas, cuando termino el Poochyena aúlla de una manera fuete pero desgarradora, como si le diera el último adiós a su madre, Kike lo sigue, yo solo me limito a mirar el amanecer que estaba frente a mí.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Princesa de la Noche Escarlata

Autor: Pokémon no me pertenece, les pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias.

Capítulo 4

Todo sucedió tan rápido que aún no puedo asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Después de dejar aquel lugar donde yacían los cuerpos sin vidas de algunos Pokemons y los familiares del Poochyena que ahora llevaba en brazos me dirigí hacia Cuidad Petalia, la cuidad más cercana, con un paso lento ya que aún me dolía la pierna izquierda seguía avanzando, a mi lado tenia a Kike el cual me miraba por si en algún momento perdía el equilibrio y me cayera. Seguí caminando por más de una hora por el sendero del bosque donde los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban las ramas de los grandes árboles del bosque, se sentía una pequeña corriente de aire fresco que movía las pequeñas ramas de los árboles, los primeros Pokemons se levantaban de sus madrigueras y empezaban a moverse, se escuchaba el aleteo de algunos Beautiflys y de Dustoxs, también se escuchaba algunas hojas quebrarse por algunos Pokemons de la zona.

Cuando al fin llegue a mi destino me dirigí hacia el centro Pokémon de Cuidad Petalia, cuando llego una enfermera me ve y se dirige hacia mi corriendo se para frente de mí y mira al Poochyena que tengo en brazos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el Poochyena?- Me pregunta con un tono de preocupación.

-Bien, solo necesita que le traten una herida que tiene en la ceja- mientras le decía esto se lo deje en sus brazos para que ella lo revisara.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos- Fue lo último que me dijo después de voltearse y dirigirse dentro de un cuarto.

Me dirigí hacia las sillas de espera que se encontraban afuera del cuarto para poder descansar un rato, cuando caminaba hacia las sillas algo me detuvo una voz detrás de mí.

-Oye tú- Volteo y es otra enfermera- ¿Te encuentras bien? Veo que te molesta algo al caminar- Termina de decirme y apunta hacia mi pierna izquierda.

-Solo me caí y aún me duele al caminar- Le contesto con nerviosismo en mi voz, simulado que no pasa nada- Solo necesito descansar un poco para estar bien.

-Ven conmigo- Me ordena, pasa a un lado mío y me guía el camino, yo no tengo más de otra que seguirla.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto, abre la puerta y me ha una señal con la mano para que pase primero, pasamos a un pequeño cuarto blanco con una gran ventana que dejaba entrar una gran cantidad de luz, en las paredes había pinturas de Pokemons. Delante del ventanal había un escritorio con un par de sillas y a un lado, una cama rectangular para una sola persona, posicionada a un costado de la habitación

-Estoy bien se lo aseguro, solo necesito descansar.

-Siéntate en la cama- Me ordena, volteo a ver a Kike y hago caso, me siento en la cama la cual era un poco alta.

-Quítate el pantalón para observar mejor la herida- Me dice

-No creo que sea necesario- Le dijo tartamudeando y con un rubor en la cara.

Ella voltea y me ve con unos ojos dominantes. No me queda más que otra y me los quito. Ella se voltea y busca unas cosas dentro de un almacén de metal, no me había fijado en ella, cuando fijo mi mirada en ella me doy cuenta que es joven tal vez tenía la misma edad que yo, tenía unos ojos verde escarlata, el pelo lo tenía del mismo color que sus ojos, era más pequeña que yo pero solo por unos centímetros y su piel era muy tenue

Se gira junto con una caja de madera, acerca una pequeña silla y se sienta delate de mí, coloca la caja en la cama y la abre, en ella contenía algunas cosas de primeros auxilios junto con ventas y frascos que me imagino eran para curar heridas.

-¿Cómo es que te hiciste esto Anker?- Me pregunta y yo me quedo pensativo, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

-Me caí y me golpeé con una pierda- Le respondo mientras ella saca un pequeño algodón y lo llena con un líquido que por su olor muy fuete intuí que era alcohol- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-No es normal ver a un Zorroark en esta zona – Me respondía volteando a ver a Kike, continuo aplicándome el algodón en la zona donde me había golpeado– A parte eres muy conocido por ser un joven Líder de gimnasio.

-¿Y tú eres conocida por ser una joven enfermera?- Le pregunte y aplico con gran fuerza el algodón con alcohol en la herida como por venganza por la pregunta que le hice. Hice un gesto de dolor.

-Lo siento- Me dice con una gran sonrisa como si no sintiera remordimiento por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Eso arde mucho- Le dije con una voz muy quebrada.

-Ya casi acabo, necesito que no te muevas tanto- Término de aplicarme el algodón con el alcohol y me coloco una pomada de color verde, el cual cuando me la puso me refrescó la zona donde me la aplicaba- Al parecer solo fue un gran golpe, no hay daños en el hueso – Me decía mientras aplicaba el vendaje en mi pierna izquierda, cuando acaba de vendarme dice- Ya está listo, puedes volver a ponerte los pantalones- No lo pensé dos veces y me los coloque, ella se levanta y se voltea para acomodar la caja de madrea dentro del almacén de metal.

Mientras me acomodo los pantalones ella se dirige hacia Kike y le acaricia por debajo de la barbilla, se me hizo rato, ya que Kike se casi no se deja tocar por alguien, mete su mano dentro de la bolsa de su bata y saca lo que parecía una baya, se la da a Kike y él se la come.

-Tienes habilidades con los Pokemons- Le dijo

-Son criaturas maravillosas- me contestaba con una voz más dulce- A parte tú Pokémon me saco un susto en la noche cuando trajo a un Zigzagoon con una gran herida.

Me sorprendí, ella era la enfermera que Kike le dio al Zigzagoon, me voltea a ver con esa mirada dominante otra vez.

-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte Anker, ¿Podrías acompañarme?- Me decía mientras abría la puerta de la salida.

-Claro que si- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y camine hacia el umbral de la puerta.

Salimos del cuarto blanco y empieza a caminar delante de mí, Kike nos sigue, después de caminar por un pasillo largo y blanco llegamos a otra habitación y abre la puerta. Dentro de ella está el Zigzagoon acostado. Pasamos dentro de la habitación y ella cierra la puerta

-Este es el Zigzagoon que tú Pokémon me trajo en la noche- Empezó a hablar- tiene una gran herida a un costado hecha por un arma con un gran filo- Solo me quedaba viendo al Zigzagoon que se encontraba en la cama- Gracias a que llego a tiempo al centro Pokémon le pudimos ayudar y ahorita se está recuperado, aunque perdió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Se posiciona delante de mí.

-Alrededor de unos meses se han encontrado Pokemons con cortadas muy similares a las de este Zigzagoon, al parecer fueron hechas por la misma arma ya que no muestran diferencias en los cortes realizados, muchos Pokemons no sobreviven y mueren. Hay muy pocos testigos de lo que pasa y los que traen a los Pokemons con las heridas son gente que solo se encontraba caminado por la zona y los encuentran. – Solo la miro fijamente tratando de comprender todo lo que me está diciendo- Después apreses tú y traes contigo dos Pokemons con las mismas herida. Como doctora de este centro Pokémon quiero que me expliques lo que paso anoche.

Wow! No sabía que era Doctora, todo el tiempo pensé que era una simple enfermera. Miro al Zigzagoon y después volteo a ver a la Doctora.

-Todo comenzó….- Le empecé a contar todo lo que sabía pero no le dije todo, omití el encuentro con la Gardevoir Paula, solo le dije que después de que escuche la melodía detrás de mí caí dormido y desperté horas después en la colina junto con el Poochyena, había algo en la doctora que no me daba la sufriente confianza para poder contarle todo lo sucedido.

Ella no me interrumpió en ningún momento solo me escuchaba, cuando acabe de contar lo que había pasado ella se quedó pensativa.

-Todo esto se me hace muy extraño, ya que solo recuerdo eso y necesito resolverlo, como Líder de Gimnasio necesito ayudar con lo que pueda- Concluyo

-Tu historia concuerda con muchos rumores que se cuentan por aquí en la zona, el ataque de la "Princesa Escarlata", un Pokémon que ataca por las noches y es como dices, solo se aparece cuando se escucha una melodía- Me decía con un tono pensativo- Nadie ha podido ver a ese Pokémon.

Ella se giró y abrió la puerta del cuarto para poder salir de la habitación. Cuando finamente salimos y caminábamos de regreso a la entrada del Centro Pokémon me dice.

-Debes estar cansado por todo lo que ha pasado, ve a descansar.

-Claro- Le respondo- Solo necesito saber cómo ésta el pequeño Poochyena.

-Seguro, acompáñame- Caminamos hacia la habitación donde se habían metido la enfermera junto con el Poochyena. La Doctora abre la puerta y veo al Poochyena acostado en la cama y una enfermera delante de él apuntado algo en una bitácora que sostenía.

La enfermera voltea a vernos y la doctora de dice.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, solo necesitaba unos puntos en la herida ya que fue profunda, pero ya está tranquilo le acabo de administrar medicamentos para que descansara, solo necesita estar en observación por su temprana edad- Le reportaba la enfermera a la Doctora.

-Muy bien, te encargo lo demás Cynthia- le dijo la Doctora a la enfermera.

\- Si yo me encargo Doctora-.

La doctora cerró la puerta y me mira

-Estará aquí por unos días- Me decía mientras caminaba hacia Kike – Deberías de descansar tú también junto con tu Pokémon- lo dijo mientras acariciaba a Kike.

-Okey, cualquier cosa me lo comunican, por favor.- Estaba decido a salir ya que solo me importaba el pequeño Poochyena, cuando me iba a despedir y agradecer por lo que había hecho me interrumpe.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte- lo decía mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Claro.

-¿Podríamos compartir nuestros números telefónicos?

Me quede sorprendido por la pregunta que me había hecho.

-Necesito tener tú número para comunicarte como está el pequeño Poochyena, y también por si alguno de los dos averigua algo, necesitamos mantenernos al tanto, ya que todo lo que sucede con respecto a esto me interesa mucho y la policía de la zona no es muy eficaz.

-Oh! Claro, no hay problema- después de compartir los teléfono, me di cuenta que aún no sabía su nombre, así que se lo pregunte.

-¿Y este número lo gurdo a nombre de…?- Hice una pausa para que me respondiera con su nombre.

-Oh! Perdón por no haberme presentado- Me decía con esos ojos verdes- Mi nombre es Paula, Doctora Paula.

Continuara…


End file.
